List of Dead rappers
# * .38 (Southpark Coalition) A * A.C. Chill (Southpark Coalition) * Apache * A.W.O.L. B * Baatin (Slum Village) * Bad News Brown (rapper) * Baytown (Screwed Up Click) * B-Brazy(Damu) * B.G. Gator (Botany Boys and Screwed Up Click) * Big D.S. (Onyx) * Big Ed * Big Hawk (Screwed Up Click) * Big L (rapper) * Big Mello (Screwed Up Click) * Big Moe (Screwed Up Click) * Big Punisher * Big Steve (Woss Ness and Screwed Up Click) * Big Rue (Mobstyle Protected and Screwed Up Click) * Blade Icewood * Bloody Mary (from original Bangin on Wax CD) * Buff (Fat Boys) * Bugz (D12) * B-Brazy(Damu) C * Camoflauge (rapper) * CreepyFace (Kansas City Rapper) * Chaos Kid (D12) * Charizma * Chris Kelly * Cowboy (Grandmaster Flash & Furious 5) * Camu Tao * Capital STEEZ (Pro Era) * Clip-D (ABN) * Coughnut (IMP) * CAS (Castro) D * DJ Screw (dj, founder of the Screwed Up Click, and originator of Screw music) * D- Pac (Screwed Up Click) * DJ Train * Doe B (Hustle Gang) * Dolla (rapper) * Darren Robinson (rapper) wikipedia E * Eazy-E (rapper) *Eyedea *Everlasting Hitman F * Fat Pat (Screwed Up Click) * Flipside (O.F.T.B.) * Fo' Clips * Fooly Wayne (Screwed Up Click) * Fat Tone (rapper) * Freaky Tah G * Grym Reaper (Gravediggaz) * G-Slimm * Guru (Gang Starr) * Grace Bandza Samba H * Hard Jarv (Screwed Up Click) * Hard Ward (Screwed Up Click) * Half a Mill * Heavy D (Heavy D & the Boyz) * Hittman (RBL Posse) J * Jason (Screwed Up Click) * Jimme Wallstreet * Joe BG (rapper) * Johnny Boy Da Prince * Jokez (rapper) * Jam Master Jay (Run-D.M.C.) * J Dilla (Jay Dee of Slum Village) * John Vietnam K * Killa Sha * Kilo-G * KMG the Illustrator (Above the Law) kayo redd L * LA Capone (600) * Left Eye (TLC) * Lil Boo ( Screwed Up Click) * Lil Jojo (BDK)(FBG) * Lil' Laniak 2 (L.A Denver Lane Bloods) * Lil Phat (Trill Ent.) * Lil Jeff (BDK) And (FBG) * Lil Snupe * Lil Bango (Luchi Ent) & (Mrc Ent) * Lord Infamous * Real nigga Shin (O Squad) M * Dj Michael Price (He passed Slowed down music to Dj Screw after he passed away, & he got it from Dj Darrell Scott, they're all Houston Djs) * Marlon Brando (Sporty Thievz) * Magic * Mazaradi Fox (G-Unit) * MC Breed * MC Trouble * Mac-11 (Watts rapper) Watts Franklin Square Crips * Mac Dre (rapper) * Mr Cee * MCA (Beastie Boys) * Magnolia Shorty * Mausberg (rapper) * M-1 (RAW DEAL) N * Natina Reed (Blaque) * Nut (Street Military) * Nate Dogg * No Game (rapper) * The Notorious B.I.G. (Junior M.A.F.I.A.) O * Ol' Dirty Bastard (Wu-Tang Clan) P * Pat Lemmon (Screwed Up Click) * Big Proof (D12) * Pimp C (UnderGroundKings) * Professor X (X Clan) * Pimp Daddy * Party Arty * Petey Parker (Prominent Sons) Q * R * Rappin Ron (Bad N-fluenz) * Rammellzee S * Saxon Meyer * Scott La Rock (producer) * Seagram (rapper) * Slim Dunkin (rapper) * Soulja Slim (rapper) * Speaker Knockerz * Stretch (rapper) * Subroc (KMD) * Sinnister * Stack Bundles (Riot Squad) T * Tee Lee (Screwed Up Click) * Tony Trapz (Toronto rapper) * Treble Treb (Screwed Up Click) * Tupac Shakur (rapper) (Outlawz) U * Udeme V * VL Mike (rapper) * Viro the Virus W * Wne * woodie X *X-1 (Onyx) Y * Yaki Khadafi (Outlawz) * Yella Boi (rapper) Z * Links * See Also * List of Rappers * List of Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Lists